The Sparrow And The Swann
by Backseat Mistress
Summary: I am redoing this story. Look for the new version in the future.
1. A Kind Of Intro

_Disclaimer: This is kind of an intro. It's for those who have NO idea what so ever what **Pirates of the Caribbean** is about. A friend of mine did this for me, so thanks a bunch Holly! I take no credit for this at all, it's just so you all can read it before I put the first part of the POTC story I'm doing out._

* * *

_**Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl**_

_"You better start believing in ghost stories Mss Turner cause you're in one!"_

The curse of the Aztec gold led Elizabeth Swan, Will Turner, and none other than the infamous CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow on a wild hunt for the one thing Captain Jack wants more than anything the BLACK PEARL.

"_A ship with black sails said to be crewed by demons and captained by a man so evil that hell spit him back out."_

The untimely visit of Captain Jack to Port Royal sends the adventure into action, with the event of Elizabeth falling to the ocean with a loud splash, the golden medallion around her neck called out to the cursed pirates aboard the Black Pearl. Captain Jack saved Elizabeth but was put into jail for his one time deed.

The danger came that night as the black sails of the pearl came into view sending the soldiers to their battle stations but nothing could stop the undead pirates from getting what they came for.

Elizabeth staid in her house, governors manor, when the pirates came knocking. The butler was killed and two pirates charged upstairs for her but she hid in a cabinet, to bad the crack led the pirates to her hiding place.

"Ello' poppet," he throws the door open and she yells, "parley!" A word from the pirates code, meant for the user to be taken to the captain for negotiations, and so she was, but she didn't get to return to Port Royal. The pirates needed blood.

Will tore into the jail freed Jack and set off to find Elizabeth and retrieve the Pearl using… a broken compass? But first stop, Tortuga, and on the way the story behind the Captain Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl and some amazing events await them.

* * *

_**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest**_

_"You have a debt to pay…you owe Davey Jones your soul…that was the agreement…times up….your a marked man Jack Sparrow!"_

Jacks back, but once again he's dragging Will and Elizabeth along with him.

Lord Cutler Beckett decides to interrupt Elizabeth's wedding by arresting Will along with her. Throwing them in jail to await the death sentence for helping Captain Jack Sparrow escape, another warrant is for the former Commodore James Norrington who is nowhere to be found.

"Jack Sparrow is a dieing breed; he needs to find his place in the new world." Will is given a chance to save him and Elizabeth leaving her in jail and going off to find Jack and the thing Lord Beckett wants to trade. Mine while, Elizabeth had a different idea, she escapes after negotiating with Beckett in a "gun point situation."

When Elizabeth finds Jack, Will is nowhere to be found, "Will, in an event that has nothing to do with me what so ever has, regrettably, been trick into service on Davey Jones ship," Jack explains to Elizabeth… and Norrington? Jack gives Elizabeth the compass telling her the secret, "it leads you to what your heart desires most, luv, and you want to find a way to save your beloved Will, and Davey Jone's chest will do that." The compass gives them their heading and their off to find the Dead Man's Chest and what it contains.

On The Flying Dutchman Will is reunited with his father in the oddest of circumstances and on The Black Pearl Elizabeth faces unseen emotions as the compass that points to what you desire most begins pointing to… Captain Jack?

_"When the moment comes to do the right thing you'll do it."_

_"I love those moments, I like to wave at them as they pass by."_

_"I have faith in you, you want to know why?"_

_"Do tell deary."_

_"Curiosity."_


	2. Her Favorite Story

_Curse of the Black Pearl. Dead Man's Chest. Uncharted Waters._ The untimely visit of Captain Jack Sparrow to Port Royal sends adventure into the lives of the proper Miss Elizabeth Swann and the blacksmith William Turner. Through a series of events Elizabeth is taken away and William, much to his disappointment, is forced to team up with a pirate, Jack, in order to rescue her. After that adventure Jack has the curtisy to tag them along on another one and then another one. Before either of then relized, William and Elizabeth were turning into pirates themselves.

Historical Note: _WillTurner and Elizabeth Swann have finally had their wedding and settled down. They've had a daughter. They named her, Arietta Lynn. Since Arietta was four her father began to teach her the ways of the pirate, knowledge of the blood that ran through her veins. Sword fighting was beyond her, but her father did teach her to toss knives. Then, when Arietta was ten years old she was left behind as her parents went out on another adventure. She'd wanted to go, pleaded to go, but Will decided it would be too dangerous, so she was left behind. During that time she was put under the care of her grandfather, the Governor of Port Royal. He doted upon her everything she could hope for and by the time Will and Elizabeth came home, their daughter was not the same. She was proper and polished, everything Elizabeth had given up. And so Arietta took on her mother's maiden name and continued to live in the Governor's house.  
_

Disclaimer: _I do not own "Pirates of the Caribbean", however this story is my original idea. I take no credit for any of the characters off "Pirates of the Caribbean", but the OC are mine. Thanks for not copying._

* * *

_The drums could be heard from the street corners, it was obvious that an execution was about to commence. In the court, a soldier began to read of the crimes of Jack Sparrow. Minewhile, in the back Will approached the place where Elizabeth, her father, and the Commodore stood. He greeted each of them, but paused when he came to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth... I should've told you everyday from the moment I met you... I love you."_

"That's so sweet..." The young blonde batted her eyes dreamily as she spoke. Fantasies of a man saying something similar to that ran through her mind. "Aw, that's mushy stuff. Let's get back to the fighting!" The blonde turned quickly and elbowed the young boy in his side. "Ouch, that hurt." "Now you two." Both children turned to look up at the person who'd spoken. She tucked a piece of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear as she shook her head. "If you two don't behave I'll stop reading for you." Both children pleaded for her to continue and so she had them settle down.

_Well, with that said Will Turner turned away and began to make his way up to where Jack Sparrow was. The drums speed up and the rope was placed around Jack's neck, but just as they pulled the lever and the floor fell out from under him, Will threw his sword under him. Jacks feet could hardly touch it as he dangled by the neck. Meanwhile, Will had jumped up unto the hangman and began to charge the executioner. Once Jack was loose Will flipped down to join him as they ran. Using the rope that had been tied around Jack's neck, they were able to knock down three soldiers, than two more, and than another two. It was when they reached the top of the stairs that they were finally cornered. The Commodore walked up to them. "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill conceive escape attempt," he said, "but not from you." The Governor looked at Will with a frown, "On our return to port to Port Royal I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me?" "And a good man," Will replied, "If all I have achieved here is two boots for the hangman instead of one... so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." The Commodore step forth. "You forget your place Turner." Will shook his head. "It's right here, between you and Jack." At that moment Elizabeth stepped up next to him, "As is mine." The Governor was shocked, "Lower you weapons", he said. Everyone was quite confused. "So this is where your heart truly lies than?" the Commodore asked her. Without a second thought she answered, "It is."_

"Wow, that must've been very brave." "Oh come off it sis. Commodore isn't that scary." "Well, then perhaps you wouldn't mind saying that to his face." "Uh... no thanks..." The lady couldn't help but laugh at him. At the moment he reminded her of a dog walking away from its master with its tail between its legs. "So," she faked a cough as she regained her composure, "shall I continue now or not?" The children nodded.

_Well, after that Jack began to make a fool of himself. And to finish his act he, by accident or not, fell off the ledge and into the ocean._

"Ha-ha! The idiot fell into the ocean... Ouch!" "Edwin! Would you stop interrupting!" "You're one to talk. You've been interrupting too... Oww! Stop it," he replied as he rubbed his arm, "I swear you don't even act like a girl." "I do so!" When she stood up, both children stopped arguing. "Aw... she what you did Fern, she's going to stop now." "Oh please don't Miss Swann." "No, no. I think that's enough for today. It's getting late. You two should head home now." The children sighed in defeat as they turned around to leave. She hated to see them go like that, so she thought she'd at least give them something to look forward to. "Listen you two," her voice had stopped them and they turned around to look at her, "If you both finish your homework earlier tomorrow then you may come by and I'll read you the rest." With their moods now changed for the better, they waved farewell and headed home. Once they were out of sight she turned and reopened the book to her favorite part, the ending.

_As the soldiers turned and left the Governor turned to face his daughter. "So this is the path you've chosen, is it?" Elizabeth turned and looked towards Will as her father continued. "After all, he is a blacksmith." After a moments pause Elizabeth took off Will's hat and responded, "No, he's a pirate."_

With a sigh she closed the book for good and turned to head inside.

* * *

Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann had many more adventures, some with Captain Jack Sparrow, and some without him, but sadly they had none with their daughter.


End file.
